Secrets That Lie Within
by lady-blackrose430
Summary: au kagome is attacked, she must live with a secret that only her family is aware of and try to heal. will she find true love after her rape or will she find fear or rejection just around the corner. rating for violence and rape and possible language.


secrets that lie within

by

lady-blackrose430

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything connected besides the story that I write, I just like the anime.

Summary: Kagome was raped when she was 15, got pregnant and had a beautiful baby girl. When she thinks she can forget the past, it comes back to haunt her, can she protect her daughter and her new friends with powers that have yet to awaken, and can her friends handle the secrets that she hides. Rated for rape and possibly adult situations?

Chapter 1

tragedy

Kagome felt the cool impact of the light rain as she walked to school that morning. Dressed crisply in her brand new school uniform with her head in the clouds from the excitement of starting a new school year, her first year in high school. Th 15 year old girl was smiling wistfully, and had a fiery gleam in her eye that said she was ready to take on what ever the high school had, and all it had to offer. She gasped as her foot caught hold on a crack in the pavement, she hit the ground hard, scraping her knee and bruising her wrist from slightly twisting it. As she sat there tending to her bleeding knee, she heard some rustling coming from the park. A man started walking towards her with an evil smirk, "hey having some trouble? Maybe me and my friends can help" five men all somewhat muscular with pointed teeth and ears to match came out from behind the trees 'are they demons'. Kagome begin to get very worried ' I don't think their here to help' ran through her thoughts. As she slowly got up to try and get away the man she assumed was the leader yelled to his lackeys " grab her." "I think we're going to have a little fun before we put her out of her misery" and with that the men ran and restrained her, stuffing a rag in her mouth hard enough she tasted blood, and dragged her off deep into the park behind the trees in the bushes. The leader of the demon gang began to ripe off her clothes and rub up against her whispering "your going to enjoy this and even if you don't at least my buddies could have some fun before he put her out of her misery".she tried to scream, she tried to push him off of her but no matter what she did he always seemed to strong for her to move, she tried to block out the pain of him pushing into her over and over again having no regard for her her small frame or the sharp rocks beneath her. All she could hear was them laughing, enjoying every minute she endured. She felt like she was tearing in half . When she thought it was over the demon leader and his buddies begin to cut into her leaving long parallel slashes into her arms, thighs and lower back, she was in so much pain all she wanted was it to stop, to feel no more pain, 'it hurts so badly, why did they do this to her? what did she do to deserve this?' Kagome couldn't take any more and passed out from the pain, luckily for her the demons left thinking she would just bleed to death, she lost so much blood already it shouldn't take too long.

Kagome woke after about ten minutes all she could feel was the cold and the pain, she tried to get up wondering why she was in so much pain and what happen to her clothes, they were practically shredded 'did I get mugged or something? Seriously what happened to me?' as she slowly limped her way to the hospital just a block from the park, it hit her all of a sudden the gang of demons, and their laughing as they caused so much pain, at that moment Kagome began to cry leaving tear trails down her cheeks, 'I have to get to the hospital I don't want to die' Kagome kept repeating silently like a mantra, it was the only thong besides the desperate need to see her mom, little brother and jii-san again. As she came up to the hospital entrance she fell to ground not able to continue from the blood loss. A nurse walking out of the entrance heading home found her laying at the entrance sprawled against the ground in a bloody mess. 'she looked so peaceful you would think she was sleeping with a fantastic dream, if it weren't for the state the nurse found her in. As she was wheeled into the E.R. She began to wake; Kagome started to panic thinking that the gang had come back for her. She began to glow a dark blue that surrounded her entirely and began to burn the demon nurse that were close by, but as the nurse injected her with a sedative the glow began to fade and the demons began to calm back down wondering what the hell that was.

Kagome heard voices coming faintly from a few feet away, at first she couldn't understand what they were saying but the more she woke up the easier it became to figuring out who it was and what they were talking about, from the sound of the voices she figured out that her mom was talking to the doctor about the severity of her injuries. "is she going to be alright? What happened to her?" Kagome's mom (A.N.- I'm going to call Kagome's mom Kimmie) asked the doctor , her voice shaky from crying for close to an hour, her son Souta and her father weren't even aware of the full extent of Kagome's health. " the physical damage should heal just fine only small thin scars will remain , but my main concern is her mental and emotional health, after such a traumatizing experience you might want to set up some counseling for her and the rest of your family to help heal from the ordeal" the doctor sounded so concerned, he didn't think such a young innocent girl deserved what she went through, 'I was surprised that she even managed to get to the hospital alive with all the blood loss' thats when Kagome opened her eyes with a small groan, " can I get some water please my throat is sore" Kagome managed to get out before coughing slightly. Kimmie quickly grabbed a glass of water that was sitting on the night stand next to the bed, handing it to her daughter she asked" how are feeling sweetheart, are you ok?" "mom why did I get r r raped mom why me?" Kagome replied as she sat up carefully trying not to reopen her stitches and taking the glass from her mother. " I don't know sweetheart I don't know but you are strong I know you can pull through this, your the strongest person I know." Kimmie replied tears beginning to collect in her eyes after she thought she had no more to cry.

The next day after Kagome managed to eat a little and keep it down, she had been vomiting a lot this morning not sure why she couldn't keep anything in her stomach, she heard a knock on the door and a muffle " can I come in?" " come in " she replied with a crackly voice her throat still sore from yesterday, in walked the young doctor she saw yesterday she looked like a very caring person and very experienced in her old age, "hi there I am your doctor during your stay here at Shikon General Hospital my name is Dr. Kaede Takahashi you can just call me Kaede I don't much like formality." " hello I am Kagome Higurashi" Kagome replied in a timid voice. " I am here to check your progress and so far you have been healing quite rapidly, especially for a human dear." Kaede walked over to the left side of Kagome's hospital bed, took out a blood pressure band and began to adjust it around Kagome's arm, " so how are you doing this morning feeling any better? Kaede asked while adjusting the pressure, " a little but I can't seem to stop vomiting ever time I eat something or I seem to be able to smell ever cleaning product the janitor uses that just makes me want to puke some more." " I don't get whats causing my stomach to violently lose its contents. I also can't seem to get any sleep I can't get 'it' out of my head, I wake up screaming in terror" " I'm sorry I don't know why but its so easy to talk to you about what happened. I can't even tell my mom exactly what happen" "its alright dear a lot of people find me easy to talk to." just as Kaede finished her sentence a nurse walked in with a grim face and a manila folder in her hands, " I have those test results you requested Dr. Takahashi" " thank you" " Kagome when you came in here because of the circumstances of injuries we are required to do a test we call a 'rape kit', these are the test results of the kit" Kaede opened the folder pulling out a paper with a lot of information on it. " well you don't have to worry about any std's so thats something to e happy about lets see what else, oh dear, would you like your mother in here before I give you the rest of results?" " why whats so bad on there what going to happen to me please tell me Kaede" Kagome began to get nervous ' what could possibly be on those results that has my doctor so worried for me' Kagome asked Kaede to get Kimmie in here so that she could find out what was so apparently distressing. About 5 minutes of waiting later Kaede and Kimmie walked back through the door, Kimmie walked over to her daughter's bed and sat on the edge holding her daughter's hand in a nervous but supportive way, Kaede pulled a chair from the corner of the room over and sat down slowly, "I'm not sure how to put this Kagome dear but your pregnant" Kagome began trembling, terrified of what was going to happen and the events of that day playing in her mind over and over. ' I can't be p-p-pregnant I'm only 15 this can't be happening'. She sat there in a catatonic state the only sign of life was the continuous stream of tears running down her face. Kimmie held her hand to her mouth in utter shock 'her little baby is pregnant, she is not even old enough to drive and she's going to have a baby, oh god poor kagome, how is she going to handle this no wonder Dr. Kaede asked that I come in here' Kimmie felt like the weight of the world was resting on her chest, it felt so tight. "now I know you don't want to talk about this but we need to talk about what you would like to do." Kaede said gently trying not to over whelm the poor girl. " what do you mean 'what I would like to do' how the hell am I suppose to know? mom what should I do?" Kagome said stressed with such a big responsibility. " well sweetheart you have three options 1. you could terminate the pregnancy, 2. you could go through with the pregnancy and put the baby up for adoption or 3. you could keep the baby. You don't have to decide now, its a huge decision to make but you know that me and your brother and your grandfather will support you and help with what ever decision you make alright." Kimmie tried to remain calm, 'the pregnancy it was her chose but it is such a risky procedure and she was so young to go through something that would most likely stay with her for the rest of her life'. ' what should I do I can't terminate I just can't its murder, but that leaves me with two more options, I could keep it and try to raise the baby with the help of my mother, but would I be able to handle being a mother and still going to school or give away to some stranger to raise with out ever knowing who they grow up to be, could I even handle knowing that my attackers baby is growing inside of me? will I see him in the baby as the child grows? I'm going to have to think about this but I think I have time to at least decide about keeping or adopting.' "mom I just can't abort please don't be upset with me I just can't do something like that it seems like I would be committing murder even if its my attackers baby. But other than that I don't know what I should do, I time to think about it" Kagome was nervous to what her mother might think of her decision, she sat there in anticipation. " oh sweet heart I was hoping you wouldn't choose to terminate its so dangerous, I will help you every step of the way no matter what you want to do but please don't rush this decision" Kimmie replied in relief glad her daughter wasn't about to do something risky. " alright if you are going to go through with the pregnancy then we need to get you started on a prenatal plan you want to be in as good of health as you can so I will write you up a regime of vitamins and you will still need to take it easy for a couple of weeks, your injuries are almost gone but I want to make sure that you do not stress them in any way alright and I want you to come back and see me every month so we can check the progression of your pregnancy does that sound good for you Kagome", " yes thank you Dr. Kaede I guess I'll see in a couple a weeks then.

Does Kagome choose to keep the baby?

How is she going to hide her pregnancy at school let alone from the other students?

Is she going to ever have her attacker caught?

And what was that strange blue light that should up when she got to the hospital?

All shall be answer eventually in upcoming chapters and if some can give any ideas as to what I should put in my story I'm all ears.


End file.
